Natsu VS Ace
Natsu VS Ace is the upcoming 76th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring anime pyromaniacs Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail ''and Portgas D. Ace from ''One Piece. Natsu will be voiced by Howard Wang and Ace will be voiced by Viewtiful Valentine. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Natsu Wiz: In his infancy, Natsu Dragneel was a pretty normal child living in a pretty normal village. Boomstick: And then a bunch of dragons toasted the town and killed everybody, including him. The End. *Death Battle screen closes* (*Cues: Fairy Tail - Natsu's Theme*) Wiz: Almost. Fortunately, Natsu's older brother, Zeref, survived. Horrified by the violent fate of his family, Zeref desperately sought a way to revive Natsu. Eventually, he discovered the connections between life, death and magic and became obsessed. Boomstick: And so, he became the most evil and powerful mage ever. Cursed to live forever and ruin everyone's lives. But everything worked out, I guess, because he brought Natsu back. Just one catch: Natsu had to be revived as a demon, though this gave him the potential to become even more powerful than Zeref. Wiz: Unfortunately, Zeref had become incredibly dangerous to be around. Fearing for his brother's safety, he left Natsu in the care of his friend, Igneel, who just so happened to be the Fire Dragon King. Boomstick: Natsu got adopted by a freakin' dragon? Kinda weird since a dragon killed him in the first place and his family but whatever. Dragon Dad ended up teachin' little Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic. A school of mystical martial arts developed specifically to kill dragons. Wait, man, that's really back and forth with these dragons, isn't it. Wiz: Regardless, Igneel eagerly accepted his role as adoptive father. He taught Natsu how to read, write and fight. But then, when Natsu came of age, Igneel suddenly sent him through a time machine and poof! ''Before he knew it, Natsu was trapped 400 years in the future and abandoned by the only father figure he ever really knew. '''Boomstick: I know that feel, little buddy. I know that feel.' Wiz: Of course, it was all part of Igneel's plan to save the world but at the time Natsu didn't know that. Fortunately, it wasn't long before he found a new home and family among the mercenaries of the Fairy Tail Guild. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out being a demon trained by a goddamn dragon made Natsu pretty effective as a bounty hunter. Wiz: Natsu possesses superhuman speed, impressive strength and unbelievable durability. He has superior senses such as sight and smell along with a mastery of hand to hand combat skills. Boomstick: Mix all that up with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and you got one fiery cocktail that'll knock just about anybody on their ass. Wiz: As the name suggests, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic revolves around conjuring and manipulating fire. A prime example would be Natsu's signature move, the Fire Dragon's Roar. Boomstick: Where he literally shoots fire from his mouth! Wiz: Or he can engulf his hand in flames for the devastating Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Boomstick: You know, we're gonna be saying fire a lot this episode. Wiz: Yep, Natsu has well over 2 dozen different ways to incorporate fire into his martial arts but his real strength comes from a move nobody ever really expects. Boomsticks: Ah, yeah, he eats fire! Wiz: The more fire he eats the more powerful Natsu's magic becomes. Ace (*Cues: One Piece - We Are (Instrumental)*) Wiz: Wealth, fame, power; Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. Boomstick: And then he was brutally executed, leaving everyone to search for the king's long lost treasure, the One Piece. Wiz: However, unknown to most Roger left behind an heir, albeit unborn. Terrified the Marines would execute Roger's son as well, the child's mother held her pregnancy for a total of 20 months. 20 months! Boomstick: Holy mother of Hell! How does that even happen? Wiz: Sheer inconceivable willpower. Though she died in child birth, her last act was to give her newborn son his name, Portgas D. Ace. Boomstick: Soon after, Ace was adopted by an old acquaintance of his father, Monkey D. Garp and raised along side Monkey D. Luffy, and his childhood friend, Sabo Wiz: Over time Ace, Luffy, and Sabo grew very close considering themselves brothers and together forging a life long pact. They would forever live life as free as possible. Boomstick: And for Ace that meant following in his father's footsteps. It was the pirate's life for him. Wiz: Ace was a natural on the sea thanks to his incredible strength and combat aptitude. He quickly learned his way around the ocean, becoming the captain of his own ship in just a year's time, and eventually joining the ranks of the deadliest pirates around. He even claimed one of the world's most sought after treasures, a Devil Fruit Boomstick: In the One Piece world if you eat yourself a Devil Fruit, you get yourself a super power. In Ace's case he ate the Flame-Flame Fruit, which guess what..granted him the power to create and control fire. But with new power comes a butt load of badass new ways to kill people. Get this, this guy's gun-hands are actually handguns. Wiz: I mean, I guess that's accurate. That would be Ace's Fire Gun ability and it's just one of many attacks the Flame-Flame Fruit provides. Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * This is the second episode to feature an anime character fighting another anime character (and by extension the second episode to feature a One Piece character fighting a Fairy Tail character). The first was Zoro VS Erza. * This fight may be to commemorate Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, set to release sometime this year. * This is the second fight that was a One Minute Melee before becoming a Death Battle, the first being Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. ** However, this is the first fight that was a One Minute Melee before becoming a Death Battle that happened after Hyper Gauge left ScrewAttack. ** This is also the fifth battle overall to be both a Death Battle and a One Minute Melee, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke with the third being Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, followed by Vegeta VS Shadow and Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:'Fairy Tale vs One Piece' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights with voice actors